emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1689 (25th August 1992)
Plot Chris and Kathy are back from their holiday in Scotland. Chris tells Frank that they had a good time. Frank is looking for Nick as he hasn't turned up for work. He wants some flowers for a special dinner that he is cooking for Kim. Alan turns up at the fish farm and finds that Elizabeth has cut her hand badly while gutting a fish. She wants him to take over packing her order. Michael is in a better mood and Sarah notices. He looks guilty when Steve approaches. Kim is able to exercise horses now. Kathy doesn't seem to have enjoyed the holiday as much as Chris. Michael is not at all interested in Steve's plans to burgle Home Farm. He promises to keep his mouth shut though. Annie is back from her break. Mark asks her to knit some jockeys for the sheep race. She thinks it is a stupid idea. He hasn't opened his results as he is convinced that he has failed. Elizabeth has got to rest her hand and Alan has to do her job at the fish farm. Michael thinks that he is going to have to move away if he ever wants to get on in farming. Sarah encourages him to spend more time with Steve. Lynn is preparing for the opening of her new business. She is hoping to give the restaurant more of a wine bar feel to it. Alice has really got out of her routine after spending time with Elsa. Lynn wants to hear all about Kathy's holiday. She isn't very enthusiastic and then admits to Lynn that she hated every minute of it and couldn't wait to come home. Archie asks Elizabeth's advice about how to cope with Alice. It seems that Chris has neglected Kathy. Archie wants Elizabeth to have a word with Elsa about spoiling Alice. It makes her difficult. Lorraine appears at the holiday village with some cans. She stops Mark and Dan from working and tries to flirt with Mark. She is reading his palm when Joe catches them. He reinforces that she is barred from the holiday village. Frank has made a mess while trying to cook a meal for Kim. Annie notices that Robert is calling Sarah mummy. Lorraine is still hanging round. Annie starts on Jack and Sarah about not being married. They don't think that they have to make that commitment, but she thinks that Robert is confused. Frank presents Kim with her special meal to celebrate their future. She apologises for shutting him out over the miscarriage. He admits that he felt awful not being able to talk to her, but then he spoils the atmosphere by mentioning that they should try for another baby as soon as possible. Kim realises that the special evening was put on to try and get her to change her mind. She is adamant still that she does not want to try again. Cast Regular cast *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Chris Tate - Peter Amory *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Kim Tate - Claire King *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt ''(uncredited) *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Steve Marshal - Gavin Kitchen *Dan - Julian Walsh Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes